


Blueprints

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Engineering Nerds, F/F, Fareeha and Hana yelling "SAME COMPLICATED EMOTIONS" at each other a bunch, Gen, Military Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Part of an informal ongoing series entitled "Fareeha Amari Improves the Life of Everyone She Comes in Contact With." This time: D.Va!





	Blueprints

“So remember, the generator core needs to be-”

“Angela.”

“It’s just, if you don’t make sure that-”

“My love.”

“I mean it’s just that if there’s a power surge-”

“Light of my life.”

“I only want to-”

“Oh my GOD, Angela,” Hana interrupted, eyes wide. “Both the blue prints are right here. And we’re not moron. We won’t kill ourselves if left unsupervised for fifteen minutes.”

Angela balked slightly at Hana’s sharp tone, and looked questioningly at her wife. Fareeha kept her gaze locked on the plasma blowtorch she was using, but gave a small nod.

“You don’t want her to be stranded at the airport, Ang,” Fareeha said. “Go. We’ll be fine.”

“Yes. Right.” Angela picked up her keys, then loitered in the door frame. “You sure you don’t need me to-”

“Her flight has already landed.”

“Right. Bye!” Hana let out a long breath as Angela finally left, and Fareeha laughed uncomfortably.

“Sorry, that’s just… how she is. Anything that she has a patent on, she’s super controlling.” Fareeha set the torch down and glanced over at Hana. “I think my mom broke her.”

Hana set down the mess of wires she had been wrestling with and wiped her brow. “It’s… It’s fine. I was overreacting.” She stared at the knot in front of her, her irritation clearly being redirected. “It’s just my own shit.”

“Yeah. I get that.” Fareeha waited, but Hana simply resumed her puzzlework, and so she picked up a screwdriver and started working again herself.

But after a couple minutes, Hana set down the newly freed wires, and asked, “What was boot camp like for you?” When Fareeha looked up in surprise, she added, “I mean. With your mom being your mom and all.”

“Ha. Not great.” Fareeha set down the screwdriver and inspected their work. “Everyone there, from the drill sargents to the other privates, could not get enough of comparing me to my mom. And since, you know, I was a private, it was never particularly favorably. I knew when I went into the army I would be disappointing my mom, I just didn’t expect to also be disappointing the entire Egyptian Armed Forces. Especially in the shooting range.” Hana winced in sympathy. “Why? What about you?”

Hana hesitated, and Fareeha thought. “You were a celebrity yourself. Did you have to deal with that?”

Hana laughed shortly. “I was a pro-gamer, Fareeha. I don'f know why I expected it would be the same, but I kind of had the opposite experience from you.” She was connected the wires now, and bit her lip as she took a moment to concentrate.

“And what was worse was that they were right- unlike with you,” Hana said, after her apparent success. “I wasn’t like, out of shape before, but I definitely wasn’t boot camp in shape. I was a drill sergeant’s dream- I was already a joke.”

Fareeha handed her a metal panel and the blowtorch. “You’re not a joke, Hana.”

“Yeah, I mean. I know that now. But back then, when everyone else would get quiet the second I entered the room-”

“Me too!” Fareeha said, waving the sander around in her enthusiasm. “That happened to me all the time, too!” Hana laughed and Fareeha cocked her head. “Is that why Ang bothered you, before? Because it felt like she was second guessing your skill?”

“Ugh. Yeah, if you want to be all… Gross and introspective about it.” Hana leaned over their project, and her bangs fell in front of her face, obscuring her expression from Fareeha’s view. “But. You know. It worked out. I got friends eventually.”

“Actual combat does that, I guess,” Fareeha said. Hana straightened up and nodded.

“Especially when…”

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the tools scattered on the ground around them. “I know the fighting in South Korea was brutal.”

“It was,” Hana said quietly. “Us Meka pilots, you know, we had it lucky really, but still…”

“I’m sorry.” Fareeha picked up the screwdriver again, then just rolled it in her hands. “You were younger than me, too, and I doubt you had ever planned on it…”

“It’s not a contest, Fareeha,” Hana said, some of the sharpness entering her voice again. “It all sucks.”

“Yeah,” Fareeha said quietly. “It does.”

They worked in silence for a few minutes, before Hana spoke up again. “You want to hear the worst part? I mean, not the worst worst, but just… me being a trashbag?”

Fareeha looked up. “Shoot.”

“I still like it.”

“Me too!” Fareeha said excitedly. Hana grinned as Fareeha gestured rapidly between them. “You know, my mom was always down on me doing it, and Angela’s supportive but she’s, you know, Angela, and so I thought-”

“Yeah!” Hana said, just as animated. “Like I’m always being asked, ‘when are you going to be able to stop fighting?,’ and there’s this gremlin in the back of my mind, that corrects them to, 'when am I going to _have_ _to_ stop fighting?’”

“My mom always told me that I always had to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves, I don’t know what she expected-”

“Yeah and like, you were right, it was awful in South Korea, and I just got so tired of sitting in front of the holovid and staring at pictures of burning cities and crying and feeling helpless-”

“And what else can you do?”

Here, Fareeha stopped herself, and guiltily looked over at the second set of blueprints, the one annotated in Angela’s messy scrawl.

“Hey.” Fareeha turned back to Hana, who gave her a soft smile. “I’ve seen you and Angie, working together. You guys are amazing. She would not be able to do everything she does, as much as she does it, without you. And I know she knows that. And she thinks the world of you and what you do.”

“I know,” Fareeha said. “I guess it’s just like… If we win, really win, Ang is going to have a job. But I won’t. And I like my job. So sometimes, when I say I’m protecting people, it feels like I have… I don’t know. A conflict of interest or something.”

Hana laughed. “I don’t think you’re ever going to be a housewife, Fareeha. There’s going to be other jobs you do, ones where you protect people. Ones you’ll love, ones you’ll make your own. Maybe they haven’t been invented yet. But, you know.” She gestured between them.

“You’re right,” Fareeha said, and she set the drum upright. She tapped the skin on top, and two strings of blue light- the same light that came from Angela’s Caduceus Staff- shot from the drum to her and Hana. Fareeha suddenly felt incredibly energized, felt her muscles tighten and her heart race.

“That Efi kid really is a genius, huh?” Hana said.

**Author's Note:**

> Efi absolutely didn't need to outsource the construction, but she was a big fan of Mercy's and when she heard that her wife was the pioneer of the Raptora system, she kind of had to. She dies of happiness when she sees that D.Va's there too.
> 
> My tumblr is tacticalgrandma, if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me <3


End file.
